


New memories

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey take Yevgeny to a special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New memories

“All right, have we got everything we need?” Ian asks animatedly as he opens the large backpack and starts putting everything inside.

“Yes!” three-year-old Yevgeny replies excitedly.

“Woof”, their dog Pluto barks loudly. It’s a black and hairy little thing Mickey found on the streets a few months before, dirty and cold, nearly dead, and brought home. The name had been Ian’s idea, who thought he was being really clever and funny. Mickey didn’t agree, but the name stuck.

“Water? Check. Juice? Check. Beer for daddy?” He raises two cans of beer and smiles at Mickey, who’s sitting in chair right beside them checking something on his phone and petting Pluto. Mickey barely looks up, merely giving him a thumbs up. “Check!”

“Check” Yev repeats, shouting.

Ian sets the beers into the backpack and continues. “Sandwiches? Check! Strawberries?”

He stretches his hand and Yev picks the tupperware with cut strawberries and hands it to him, yelling “check”.

Ian smiles. “Thank you very much, buddy!” he says with that enthusiasm and emphasis some people use when speaking with children. “Now, let’s see… Grapes?”

“Check!” Yev shouts again, giving Ian another small container.

“Woof!” Pluto barks again, wagging his tail excitedly.

“Chocolate?”

“Check!”

Ian puts in a thin towel, closes the main pocket of his backpack and opens a smaller one, quickly stuffing inside some tissues, baby-wipes and band-aids, along with a baseball, his wallet and phone. “Ok, we’re ready! You ready?”

“Yes!”

“Gotta go pee-pee?”

“No.”

“Yeeeeev… Come on, I’ll go pee-pee too.”

“Nooo”, Yev pouts profundly. Ian sighs. Yev can be such a drama queen sometimes.

“He can go like, in a tree or something”, Mickey says from his place, finally looking up.

Ian gives him a reprimanding glare. “I’d really rather he went at home, like a civilized person.”

Mickey rolls his eyes, but comments no further.

Ian manages to convice Yev to go to the bathroom before they leave, then, at last, they’re out.

Ian carries the backpack, a baseball bat on one hand and Pluto’s lead on the other. Meanhile, Mickey holds a plastic ball in one hand and Yevgeny in the other, making sure the small boy won’t run in front of them and into the busy streets (it nearly happened once and almost gave both of them a heart attack).

They walk the few blocks to the baseball field with Yevgeny not once asking to be lifted into someone’s arms, which is to show how excited he is about their picnic. It’s the same baseball field Ian and Mickey once talked about their futures, the same where they punched each other, the same where they shotgunned some beers and had sex. It’s the first time they’re bringing Yevy here, and Ian’s curious to see if the small boy will like it. There’s not much to do, but it’s a big open area for them to play, which kids tend to enjoy.

Sure enough, as soon as Yevy’s little shoes touch grass he’s off, letting go of Mickey’s hand to run aimlessly, going in circles and shouting excitedly. Mickey lets him go, but keeps both eyes paying close attention to his son.

Pluto barks loudly at Yev, obviously wanting to join in all the fun, and Ian kneels down to let him go. He sets the baseball bat on the floor and releases Pluto from the lead, and the dog shoots after Yev, just as thrilled.

Ian and Mickey sit on the grass in silence, content to just watch their babies having fun. When they seem to have run out of energy, Mickey gets the big ball to play with Yevy, just kicking it back and forth between them, while Ian throws the baseball for Pluto to fetch (although the dog seems more interested in ruining Yev and Mickey’s game).

They play together later, Ian throwing the ball for Yevgeny, with MIckey’s help, to hit it with the bat - if Pluto doesn’t get it first, that is. The small boy scolds the dog several times, sounding very serious, and the adults have to stifle their laughters.

When it looks like Yevgeny is tired and even Pluto has decided to just idly lay on the grass, they all sit on the grass around the towel Ian stretches. He takes all their food from the backpack and sets on it, Mickey immediately going for a beer.

They eat and drink happily and Ian watches his little family in silence. Yevgeny chatting animatedly in his still broken English, which Mickey has to struggle to understand sometimes. Mickey paying attention at his son and laughing when he says something particularly cute or smart, which happens often. Pluto laying on the grass next to them, head on his front paws and eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the spring sunlight.

Whatever good and bad things have happened on this baseball field, this is the moment that Ian wants to remember forever. It’s time to make new memories.

 


End file.
